Caging a she-wolfs heart
by Kitsune300
Summary: As the pack continue the search for Paradise, with some new faces by their sides, they get captured by a Lord known as 'Kanade' ,but what is it that he wants with one of the pack members... Bex will have to use all her strength to fight him off, and the pack will have to try there hardest to escape and rescue her before its gone to far... HEX fanfiction, HigeXBex
1. Chapter 1

**Felix****: Yaaaay! :3 New fanfiction time, FINALLY! *Throws paws in the air*  
Me: Oh hush up ya lil drama llama!**

**Felix: But you had the idea for this like 9 months ago!  
Me: Oh..yeaaah.. Anyways~ This is my new Wolf's Rain fanfiction, Caging a she-wolfs heart. It's a HEX fanfic, so NO whining bout Blue being better an all. Well enjoy yourselves~ R&R please ;D**

**Felix: Disclaimer time *Adorable kitteh face* Kitsune300 doesn't own Wolf's Rain or the official characters, she DOES own her OCs, and some belong to her EPIC friends B3.**

It was just after sunrise, the pack of twelve wolves, were all sleeping peacefully amongst the trees. Soon they began to stir, the white wolf first, lifted his head, opening his golden eyes. The dark brown she-wolf at his side also awoke, she sat up and yawned, tail wagging slightly as she smiled at him."Morning Kiba."

Kiba dipped his head. "Morning Sana." He smiled slightly at her, then he disappeared, in his place, a tall boy with messy brown hair and blue piercing eyes. Sana also shifted human, long brown hair pulled into a pony tail and her soft brown eyes blinked warmly at him. They turned to survey their pack, both smiling.

Soon the others began to wake up. First a little white and grey pup jumped to his paws, he dashed at Sana, jumping into her lap as she laughed and patted his head. "Hello to you too T~K!" The pup giggled and shifted human, hugging her waist. A dark grey wolf lifted his head.

"Dammit Takon you woke me up!" He snarled, looking grumpy as he looked up from being snuggled with anougher wolf, a brown male with a glow stick.

Takon shrugged. "So?"

The wolf glared and huffed, turning back to the male he was curled up with. "Wake up Pillow~" he sniggered. The 'pillow' groaned and hid his face.

"Five more minutes..." He mumbled sleepily.

Smirking, he leant over and licked the brown wolfs neck who instantly yelped. "LUKE!" He jumped up, blushing crimson.

Luke laughed at the wolf. "Yes Jay?" Jay pouted and blushed, shifting human, brown hair tied up in a ponytail and instead of blue eyes like his wolf form had, he had dark green. He edged away."Uh… Bye!" he squeaked. Luke chortled.

A wolf with goggles rolled his eyes." Your so-"  
Luke snarled. "Shut the f*** up nerd!"

Both shifted human and Luke glared at him, green eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms over his chest. A black she-wolf woke up.

"Oi, Luke, shuddup and leave Xnite alone! Trying to sleep here!"

Luke growled at her, but shut up. She too shifted human and stretched, sweeping her brown hair out of her green eyes, she kicked the wolf at her feet. He was light grey with a scar on his chest. He snarled lowly, opening his eyes to glare at her.

"Thanks for the wake up call." He said, sarcasm just oozing out of his voice.

Smirking she grinned cheekily." Your welcome~" Scowling, he tsked, shifting into a tall teenage boy, grey hair with a small and weird ponytail, a rat tail he others called it. He wore a bit too much leather…But oh well, his fault if a certain she-wolf called him a name…

Speaking of a certain she-wolf. A brown furred one woke up, she rolled onto her back and grinned." Male strippers being grumpy!" She giggled.

This caused the male to snarl at her as his face flushed, the she-wolf who had woke him laughed, bent over.

He growled."Oh shut up Shauna!"

Just that moment a Sandy brown wolf jolted awake, he grinned and jump to his paws."Ooooooooh is Bex annoying Tsume again?!" Shauna nodded, and he grinned more." So, I'm guessing it's the male stripper again?"

Bex giggled and nodded, he smirked and burst into laughter.

Tsume snarled, glaring." Shut the hell up Porky, before I shut you up!" The sandy brown wolf gulped.

"Okay, Okay!" he shifted human, fingering his collar sheepishly.

Shauna snorted."Hige got told~"

Hige grumbled, he turned to the brown she wolf."Beeeeeeex, I want a hug!"

Bex sweatdropped, she shifted into a girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders, under a dark grey cap with a white wolf symbol on the front. She rolled her light grey eyes, and pulled her cap on back to front. She walked over and put her arms around his waist.  
"Quit whining." She snorted.

Hige pouted." Not unless I get a kiss, babe~" Grinning cheekily, he winked. She flushed and scowled then slapped him round the head.

"Nupe."

Hige made a please face and hugged her tighter. "One that hurt, and two pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase~"

Sighing, Bex rolled her eyes, she grinned and kissed his cheek and then squirmed free." That counts as a kiss!" She laughed and dashed away, leaving Hige looking slightly crestfallen.

The pack remained in the spot for an hour or so. They didn't leave until they had all

eaten, Luke and Tsume had caught two deer's, and were all ready to set out.

**OOO**

"I want you too bring them here now…You know the plan." A tall guy was standing in front of a bunch of guards; they were all wolves in human form. His silver hair was swept back out of his face, he had turquoise eyes. The guards all nodded.

"Yes my Lord…" They all left leaving the 'lord' on his own, he turned and stared out a window, a smirk rising to his face. It wouldn't be long now…

**R&R Please ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Felix: Holy tuna flakes! You updated already!? Who are you and where is the **_**real**_** Kitsune? I demand you tell me right now!**

**Me: *Facedesk* Relax lil demon kitteh, Its Kitsune. I'm trying to update weekly now because I don't want to abandon this story!**

**Felix: *Looks at Kitsune suspiciously then starts laughing* Hah, you update weekly!? You're too lazy!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah whatever…Just do that freaking disclaimer!**

**Felix: *Huffs* Fine! Kitsune300 does NOT own Wolfs rain or its characters. She does however own her OCs, and some OCs belong to her epic friends. Now enjoy the story, and review so she wont be lazy~!**

A couple hours later, the pack had stopped by a stream; they were all thirsty and happily lapped at the cool water. Bex was deciding whether or not if she should shove Tsume in or not. Granted it would be a laugh, but he might not keep calm this time. She smirked, he had a horrible temper.

The pack were about to set out once more, when they heard something snap. Turning her head Bex frowned as she spotted a bunch of wolves walking out, she perked a brow as she realised they were surrounded. Instantly the pack started to growl, Kiba narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The strange wolves remained silent. They shifted human, all armoured and equipped with weapons. Toboe gulped when he spotted that. The pack were all in their human forms, as they tried to protest. Luke snarled at them.

"What the f*** is your problem!" He glared. They didn't reply to him.

Every single pack member started to yell and growl as the strange wolves shoved them along.

Takon clung to Sana, eyes wide. "Sana, what's going on?" he asked, confused. Sana bit her lip." I don't know T-K…" She kept the pup close as they got shoved along. Kiba was trying to get free, snarling and pushing at them. But he soon stopped when he had a sword pointed at his neck, he growled but stopped resisting. Tsume and Shauna were both glaring with pure venom in their eyes at the wolves, eyes narrowed and scowls on their faces. Tsume kept Shauna close to him, arm round her shoulders protectively. Xnite, Toboe and Sky were the ones going most quietly, none of them wanted to get hurt so kept their mouths shut. Jay was freaking out inside, but tried to remain calm, which was helped as Luke had his arm around his waist as they were herded along. Hige was grumbling to himself, hands in his pockets, annoyed.

Bex sighed, she didn't know what was going on, and she had a really bad feeling about this…

The pack had no idea how long they were being herded for, but they were all fed up of it. Up ahead, a tall looming figure of a high building rose up from the ground. As they got closer and closer, the feeling of foreboding swept through the wolves. Bex narrowed her eyes, this couldn't end well. Passing through the huge shiny silver gates, Bex scowled, this place made her feel trapped. The building turned out to be a huge palace like structure, she could've sworn she heard Tsume snarl.

"Not a damn keep…"

Lowering her gaze to the ground, Bex sighed, worried.

It was because of this that she didn't notice when she was separated from the others and shoved in anougher direction. She looked up when she felt a rough grip on her arm. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at her friends. They hadn't noticed she was being hauled away. She kicked out at the wolves leading her, but they snarled. She yelped, calling for her pack-mates.

"Guys! Guys help!" She struggled to get free from the wolves, who didn't look happy at her resistance. Hearing her calls, the others turned and looked. Utterly confused, they tried to break free and help her, but got shoved back. Hige felt panic spark in him as they took his girl away, he growled and tried to get past the uniformed wolves. He snarled and struggled.

"Bex, BEX!" he yelled, as they dragged her further from him.

Bex had stopped calling for the others, and all she could yell was "HIGE HELP!" She didn't want to be dependent on him, but she wasn't strong enough to get free.

No matter how many of them struggled, they couldn't escape. Bex was still fighting for her freedom, but she yelped as one of the wolves grabbed her painfully and slung her over his shoulder. Hige felt his blood boil as he saw the guy do that, Bex felt tears prick her eyes, she shook them away. She wouldn't cry! She still struggled, even as they took her further still. But all the fight seemed to drain out of her as her pack, friends, and mate were led down some stone steps and out of her sight. She bit her lip as she was taken though a large door and inside the keep.

The wolf finally set her back on her feet, still holding her firmly. The other wolves flanked them on either side, making sure she couldn't escape.

**OOO**

As the pack were led down the steps and into a cold dungeon like place, Hige continued to rebel.

"Let go of me!" He snarled, eyes blazing in anger.

The wolf holding him, most likely a guard, growled." Shut up already!"

Sana and Shauna were furious, where the hell did they take Bex!? Jay squirmed, worried about his best friend. The wolves shove them through a cell door and they all growled as they got put it. Hige snarled as he got pushed to the floor, he groaned and rubbed his head. Since Hige was dizzy at that second, the one putting up the most fight was surprisingly, Jay. He struggled when they tried to push him in. Luke's eyes narrowed, he was about to snarl at them to stop it when one of them suddenly shoved Jay roughly. With a yelp, he was slammed painfully into the cell, he crashed into the wall and groaned. Luke leapt to his feet, snarling. But the cell door had already been shut and locked, they were trapped. Luke rushed to Jay's side, he helped him upright.

"You okay?"

Jay nodded, he rubbed his head, sighing.

Hige was pulling and yanking at the bars, the others joined in. But after five minutes and not even a dent in the bars, they gave up. All except Hige.

He shifted wolf and rammed himself into it, gritting his teeth as he snarled in rage. He kept this up for ages, but eventually the only the affect was that Hige was causing himself pain. Kiba grabbed his scruff and shoved him over, growling.

"Hige stop!"  
Hige snarled." No! I have to get to Bex!" Blood was dripping from a mark on his side.

Kiba sighed." Hurting yourself won't help her! Stop it, and we'll try anougher way to get out."

Hige shifted human, he leant up against the bars, eyes full of worry and desperation. Sighing as he rubbed his forehead.

"Your right…But I…I can't stand to sit by while Bex is somewhere else. We have no clue what their doing to her…If she got hurt I don't know what I'd do…"

Kiba sighed, he shifted human and placed a hand on the wolfs shoulder. "Just stay calm, I promise we'll find her."

Hige bit his lip." But how will we get out!? Even your fangs can't break those bars…We're screwed."

Kiba frowned." So? We'll think of something, when do I ever break a promise?"

The other wolf sighed, he put his hands behind his head. "Alright, alright…I'll hold you to that…"

**Please R&R**

**I'm trying to update weekly ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: B3 Looks like I'm on a roll!**

**Felix: *Mouth drops open* Y-you...H-how d-did you-*Faints***

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Seriously, I know I'm a pro at procrastination but honestly… So um…Should I wake him up? I mean do I need him? I guess I could drag someone else in to do the disclaimer-**

**Felix: *Wakes up* NUUUU! THAT'S MAH JOB! *Adorable frustration face***

**Me:*Laughs* That was interesting… Now do ya job! I need a break XD**

**Felix: I'm shocked but okeh…Kitsune300 does NOT own Wolfs Rain-**

**Me:Sadly-**

**Felix: -BUT she does own her OCs, this story and some of the OCs belong to those epic friends of hers~ Please R&R *Cute kitteh face* and send me some tuna! I luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-**

**Me: You love tuna we get it -_- Now on with the story!**

Bex glared at the wolves as they dragged her along, scowling. They ignored her expression, silent, as they pulled her down the corridor. Every now and then she would attempt to break free, but they easily reined her in and stopped her from struggling. She slumped in defeat after the sixth try. She sighed, biting her lip. _I gotta figure a way to get out of this, and then I got to get the others! _Bex wasn't going to sit around and wait for help, as soon as she knew what was going on, she was going to make an escape plan. But she had no idea that she may have to wait for the pack to rescue her after all…

Feeling the grip on her arm tighten a fraction, she looked up, blinking. A huge door was directly in front of them, they seemed to have stopped in front of it. It was a deep red and silver swirls decorated it. One of the guards knocked on the door, and they heard a voice answer.

"Come in."

Bex had no idea why, but the voice made her shiver with fear, she quickly composed herself, frowning. Two of the guards pushed the door open, and the last one shoved her in, not as rough as before, but still she winced. They walked further into the room, Bex grew more and more confused. _I got a bad feeling bout this…_

A tall man was standing in front of a long desk, his back for facing her. He turned and Bex was startled by his odd turquoise eyes that peered at her through his silvery hair that fell across his face, which broke into a smile. The wolves steered her over to him. Bex took note of the silk robes he wore and the jewels that dotted over him here and there, a few rings, an earring. He must've been pretty rich. His appearance was kinda attractive, but all Bex felt was apprehension and distrust. The man smiled broadened as he looked her up and down, Bex suddenly felt the need to shy away and hide herself. She unconsciously tugged her hoodie further down. The guards suddenly let her go and bowed to this stranger.

"My lord..." Bex perked a brow, _so this guy was a lord huh, makes sense._

The lord waved a hand." You have my gratitude, you may wait outside." Bex shifted nervously at the prospect of being alone with this guy. Once the door was shut, with a clang, he turned to look at her once more, still smiling.

Bex crossed her arms, being blunt." Who the hell are you?"

The lord looked amused, he smirked." Forgive me, I am Lord Kanade." He smiled. "And what may I ask, is your name?" Bex looked at him, suddenly realising that he too was a wolf. She mentally facepalmed, confused how she hadn't noticed.

She fiddled awkwardly with her pendant." Bex."

Kanade grinned."Bex~" His eyes twinkled. Her brows furrowed at this, and she frowned.

"So, why am I here?" She blinked." And where did they take my friends!?"

Kanade placed a hand on her shoulder, she tensed up. "Your friends are fine, I assure you." She was about to snap that he hadn't answered her question, but she never got the chance. His hands suddenly grasped her waist tightly, she froze as she felt him pull her into him. A hand touched her cheek, pushing the cap that was on her head to face backwards. He leaned closer, Bex shivered in fear as she felt his breath on her neck. Her heart was racing, but not in the good way when Hige was this close, it was like it was trying to beat away from the sudden danger. "As to why you are here…" Bex felt fear envelop her, what was he doing? She looked up into his eyes, which were un-blinkingly watching her. "I want you to be my mate."

She reacted instantly, eyes wide, she shoved him off." No!"

He seemed unfazed by this, just smiled at her." I understand your feeling shy and nervous."

Bex shook her head frantically as he came closer again." I'm not! I just don't want to be your mate!" She shifted wolf, growling, her hackles rose. He looked at her calmly, also shifting wolf. He had silver fur just like his hair, his turquoise eyes narrowed slightly as he walked closer. She snarled." Keep away from me!"

He moved quicker than she thought he could, he was swiftly right besides her, tail keeping her in place. She whined in fear. _No this can't be happening! Higes my mate, I wont let this stupid lord have me. _She struggled against him, snarling. He bowled her over, both shifting human, he grabbed her wrists. She yelped in pain, he shoved her up against the wall, holding onto her wrists tightly. She growled. "Let me go you bastard!"

He hmmed, a smirk growing on his lips." Your feisty…I like that."

She squirmed, growling as he leaned closer. She froze as his eyes caught on the mark on her neck, the mate mark. She mentally cursed. He placed a hand on it, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Which one of them did this…?"

Bex snarled." I'll never tell you!" She had a feeling that if she answered him, Hige might get hurt. She felt panic thrum through her, _what if those guards tell him I was calling for Hige...Crap!_

Kanade sighed, he put his lips by her ear, and whispered." It doesn't matter, I'm sure I'll re-mark you sooner or later." Bex's eyes widened, she could detect a threatening tone in his voice, and she shuddered.

He pulled back to look at her, he then smirked and stood back, she gasped and slumped to the floor, heart pounding. Kanade turned away, and walked towards the door, he opened it and looked back at her. "I'll be back soon, I have to do something." He smiled, too sweet. "Don't try to get out, the doors locked and guarded." He walked out, the door shut behind him. She heard a key click in the lock, and she put her head in her hands. _Oh my god…I'm screwed! What am I gonna do?! _ Her mind was in turmoil.

Biting her lip, she leant against the wall, arms around her knees. _Guys…Hige, anyone, please help!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:...I'm really sorry I haven't been updating..**

Felix: Ya should'nt of done that double update-

Me: Oh shuddup and do the disclaimer

Felix: Fiiiiiiiiine~ Kitsune300 does not own Wolfs Rain or its characters, she only owns this fic, her ocs and me*wrinkles nose* Some ocs belong to her friends! Please R&R!

Hours.

That's what it felt like to Bex. Time seemed to drag on and on. Bex was sat by the wall by the window, it was locked but she couldn't help but stare longingly out it, wanting to be free. Her arms rested on her knees, she had calmed down since Kanade left. She scowled and stood up, she had to try to think of an escape. SHe turned her head. _So the windows locked, so thats out of the question..Unless I somehow break it open._ She was a wolf after all, maybe her fangs could break it..But she sighed, that wouldn't work, Kanade wouldn't be that stupid to make sure she couldn't break out with her fangs. She tilted her head. _Could I find something to break the lock? _She blinked, head swiveling as she heard approaching footsteps. She groaned, but refused to look scared or intimidated. She clenched her fists and lifted her chin, she would glare at him with poor hatred.

The lock in the door let out a small _click _and it swung open. Bex had the brief thought of running past. But the idea was vanquished when she realized two other wolves blocked her path. Kanade smiled at her, looking rather smug.

"Ah, my love. I have returned."

Bex growled."From where? Hell's my guess"

He merely chuckled, amused. He gestured for her to come to him, she snarled and shook her head. He sighed and crossed his arms.  
Then glanced at the two she-wolves besides him, Bex wrinkled her nose, they both wore pinkish dresses, and looked way to girly. She scowled.  
Kanade smirked"These two are Lilly and Jade, they are going to be helping you."

Bex perked a brow, confused."Helping me? With what?"

Kanade grinned at her"Well, as seeing your going to my mate. You need to..ah..Look the part as to speak"

Her eyes grew wide"..NO WAY!" She growled. He sighed.  
"If you would rather I came with you and watched-"

She cut him off with a snarl, pissed off. He smirked and nodded"Alright, take her~"  
The she-wolves walked over, both giggling like idiots, they grabbed her arms. Bex blinked, they had surprisingly hard grips... They dragged her from the room, until she arrived at a small door, which inside she could smell something warm and flowery. She groaned, it was a bathroom. They walked in and they shut the door behind them all. Bex gulped. _OH I'm so screwed..._

She got that right.  
_  
_A while later, Bex was sitting in a hard chair, arms crossed as she growled to herself. The two shewolves, Lilly and Jade, had forced her into a bath, scrubbed her roughly till she was red. Then hauled her out again. She wrinkled her nose in disdain at the dress they had shoved her in. It was pure white, and reached just above her knees, puffing out slightly. Her brown hair had been put up and she growled even more as they slapped makeup on her face. She blehed, her mouth tasted to sweet. She glanced in despair at her cap and clothes, which had been placed in a bag on the floor, sure to be dumped. Luckily they seemed to allow her to keep her necklace. Sighing, Bex glanced at them. She wanted to make sure her clothes wouldn't end up thrown away.  
"..Hey um..Do you think you could give my hat and clothes to my pack? So they no I'm perfectly fine and there's no need to worry." She knew her clothes arriving on their own would freak them out and make them think the opposite, but they might be more determined if they knew.

At first the wolves blinked, then grinned sweetly"Of course~ Then they can relax and quit worrying." Bex knew that they meant it would stop them trying to get free. But it wouldn't.

They return her to Kanades room, and she tries to remain calm. Kanade smiles at the sight of her, and she suddenly notices the huge bed in the corner. She shifts nervously, but he only seems to want to sit her in his lap while he writes something. She would be fine..For a while at-least.

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Felix: B3 Told you! You abandoned the-**

**Me: *shoves tuna into his mouth* Yes Yes I know, don't bore me with details.. What matters is I'm updating again so If you don't mind?**

**Felix: *Swallows* Fine. Kitsune300 does not own Wolf's Rain, only her ocs and this story.**

Back in the cells, the pack were huddled miserably together. Eyes downcast. Takon was clinging to Sana tightly, lip trembling. Sana gently patted his head, sighing. Her brown eyes were filled with worry, she glanced at Shauna, who returned her look of concern. They both prayed Bex was alright...

Toboe and Sky were sitting side by side in the corner, staring at the wall. Kiba sat with Tsume, Hige, Xnite, Luke and Jay. He was trying to figure out a plan to escape, but so far, they had nothing. He rubbed his forehead, sighing. As the leader, he should know what to do...But he had nothing. he looked at Hige, who was looking desperate. He let out a long breath. Tsume tsked.

"This is hopeless-" Shauna smacked him."Giving up isn't an option!"He winced in pain, she was stronger than she intended...(Oh, really?)

Luke snarled."This is f***ed up..."

"We know" Xnite grumbled.

The pack tried to think of more ideas, but they were coming blank every single time. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard, they all looked up.

A guy walked into the corridor, dressed in armor , he walked towards the bars, a bag in his hands. He had hazel eyes and pale hair. Unlike the other guards, he didn't look grumpy and he didn't glare at the imprisoned pack. He stopped by the bars, expression holding something...like sympathy. He tossed the bag through the largest gap in the bars. They frowned. Hige sniffed, eyes wide.

"Oi, that smells of-"

"It's your friend's clothes."

Instantly they tensed and narrowed their eyes. Shauna growled.

"And why are they here?"

Tsume blinked"You may want to check them first.."

Jay reached over and opened the bag, frowning. His eyes widened in alarm."Y-yeah..It's Bex's clothes.." He pulled out her cap, frowning. "Why isn't this with her..." He mumbled.

The others crowded round, confused.

Hige stood up and grabbed the bars in his hands, he snarled."Why are her clothes here, and not on her!"

The guy glanced away."She doesn't need them..."

A jolt of alarm swept through Hige, he snarled. "What do you mean?" He growled, face pale.

The guard blinked"OH..No she is alive..."

Sana sighed in relief."Thank God.." But she still frowned.

Hige was glaring at the wolf, who looked sorry.

"She... The lord gave her other clothes..." Hige blinked, confused.

"...Lord?"

"Yes, Lord Kanade-"

"Oi! Talking to them is prohibited!" Another guard yelled and the one who was talking to them stepped back.

"I'm sorry..."

Hige gritted his teeth"Please, I need to know more. Thats my mate-"

The guards eyes widened in alarm. He took a step back. "If the Lord finds that out..." he sighed "I'm sorry..I...I can't help you...But I.." He turned and walked out quickly. Hige slumped, banging his head to the bars. Kiba grabbed his shoulder.

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"Killing your braincells won't help.." Shauna muttered, Tsume snorted.

Kiba ignored them. "He did give us some clues. We know there is a Lord behind this, and that right now, she is still alive."

Hige sighed."But why is this happening...I just want to be with her so I know she is okay..."

The others lowered there gazes. Sana suddenly smiled. "Ya know, that guard seems to want to give us his help. Perhaps if we seem him again we can persuade him?"

Suddenly hope flared in them. Takon squeaked "Sana! Your a genius!" he giggled, glad they were getting somewhere.

Kiba smirked"Exactly."

Hige sighed, at least they were closer to a plan... But he had to get out of here! But for now, he would have to wait...

**Felix: That was short.. **

**Me: it was meant to be.. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Felix: Back again~?**

**Me: Yeah I am ;D Got some more drama **

**Felix: *makes a scared kitteh face* Eeep! Well uh.. Kitsune300 does not own Wolf's Rain! only her ocs and story. **

A few hours later, Kanade set down the pen he was writing with. Bex twitched, she has been spacing out in his lap the entire time. She blinked as he seemed to shift. He glanced down at her. Suddenly he smirked. "I think that's enough work..." Bex suddenly had a terrible feeling, his grip tightened on her waist and she shivered. "Hmm...I want some fun now."

Bex's blood turned to ice, she swallowed nervously. She tensed as she felt a burning hand on her back. Kanade stood up, carrying her bridal style, she struggled, growling."No-"

He put a finger to her lips"Relax." he whispered, voice fake sweet. He walked over to the bed and she struggled, panicking. He set her down and pinned her, he grinned."You do look so beautiful in that dress...But a part of me just wants to remove it..."

Bex growled, she aimed a kick at his stomach but he stopped her with a tight hand. "Tut tut tut. Someone's being a bad girl." he smiled."Mates should be obedient, but I will let you off with a small punishment." He grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head, she squirmed, heart thumping.

She froze with fear as he moved closer, dangerously close. He put a tight hand on her chin, and gripped it. She gasped in pain, then yelped as he put his lips against her neck. He growled to himself as he glared at the mate mark, he snorted and latched onto it, biting down. Bex gasped in pain, eyes pricking. Dammit! Only Hige should be doing this... She tried to get him off. But his grip tightened. Bex felt a small trickle of blood slide down her neck, the fresh mark stung sharply. She growled."B-bastard!"

He chucked and put a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps I need to teach you what you have to call me hmm?" He looked her in her eyes. "Now...It's time that I..." he leaned closer, targeting her lips. Bex snarled, trying to get free.

"I'd rather die!"

He snorted and pressed closer, inches away. She couldn't get him off, and fear exploded inside her, she suddenly was screaming, not sure how she has started.

"HIGE! HIGE HELP!" She yelled desperately, struggling in Kanade's grip. He tched and shoved her back down, he then crashed his lips onto hers, silencing her cries for help with no mercy.

Bex made a sound of protest as he pressed their lips closer, she let out a growl as he gripped her shoulders tight, leaving red marks on her skin.

Minutes later, Kanade pulled away, he sat up and released Bex, who gaped for air, shaking. He smirked."That is just the beginning...but perhaps another time.." he stood up and walked away, going out the door. "Sleep tight" he taunted and shut the door, locking it.

Bex was left utterly alone, she let out a shaky breath, and covered her face with her had been horrible... It felt so wrong... She sighed and wiped her forehead."Oh...Hige.." she mumbled , but shook her head, she needed to escape! But everything hurt and she was exhausted, she collapsed on the bed, hugging herself, eyes shutting. Her last thought before she fell asleep was. _I really hope the others are okay...I have to..to..to.. find them..._

Heart hurting with the pain of separation, Bex had no idea that she wasn't the only one, missing their other half deeply...

**Felix: O.o Well uh...**

**Me: Please R&R!**


End file.
